Pedazos de CC
by Nay Harrabots
Summary: TRADUCCION. Pedazos de la vida de C.C con Lelouch. Pre-final de la primera temporada, fic original de Kiki Hayashi muy bueno ACTUALIZADO CAP 3 ARRIBA
1. 1: Pedazo de casa

**N. de la t.:** Wenas!! Se andarán preguntando que cornos hago aqui si he abandonado toos mis fanfics hace bocha (mayores detalles y excusas en mi perfil) pero ocurre que me topé hace unos dias con este simplemente fabuloso fic de Code Geass y se me dio por traducirlo ya que lo consideré lo suficientemente grosso para estar en varios idiomas (and so the fanfic shall rule the world :P )

Para los que no lo sepan (siempre hay alguno por ahí que no l osabe ;P) explico los sufijos (o serán prefijos?? O.o nunca fui buena con éste tipo de términos) que se utilizan para hablar a o de otra persona en Japón:

-chan: indica familiaridad, se utiliza entre amigos muy cercanos o hacia niños pequeños.

-san: indica respeto aún entre conocidos o gente de la misma edad. Se usa para el femenino y el masculino indistintamente.

-kun: a veces indica familiaridad pero es más respetuoso que -chan, se utiliza sobre todo entre chicos de la misma edad. O sea, que es masomenos respetuoso :P

-sama: indica mucho respeto o deferencia, generalmente utilizado para referirse al patrón o jefe o a alguien más importante que uno, aunque no constituye un título o cargo en si. En el original, Nanally dice "Onii-sama" que viene a ser literalmente "señor hermano" o en todo caso "hermano mayor", ya que lo anterior es demasiado respetuoso aun entre hermanos, asi quelo dejé en "hermano"

Bue aqui va:

* * *

Disclaimer: No me pertenece Code Geass. Le pertenece a sus legítimos dueños.

Esta historia está ambientada antes del final de la primera temporada y me disculpo por cualquier ocurrencia OOC (out of character) durante su desarrollo

Capitulo 1: Pedazo de Casa

El sol estaba muy alto en el cielo cuando C.C. finalmente se sintió con ganas de salir del pais de los sueños. Rascandose el cuello con haraganería, la peliverde paseó su mirada por el dormitorio, preguntándose dónde estaba y en la casa de quién se había metido esta vez.

Le llevó algunos segundos recordar finalmente al siempre-guapo Lelouch, quien otra vez la había encerrado en el dormitorio sin duda. Ella realmente debería averiguar la combinación del cerrojo de la puerta (sin el conocimiento del dueño del dormitorio por supuesto) ya que él se ponía terriblemente paranoico de que su hermana o la mucama la encontraran en la habitación.

Apartando las colchas, C.C se sentó en la desordenada cama por un rato, preguntándose qué podría hacer hoy. Había pasado el dia anterior escarbando en el dormitorio de Lelouch así que la próxima vez que el joven finalmente decidiera desatar una guerra sobre a quién le tocaba la cama, ella tendría bastante material como munición para chantajearlo.

El dia anterior a éste había sido principalmente dormir y jugar en la computadora hasta que Lelouch regresó de la escuela y se puso a trabajar en todos los dispositivos electrónicos de cualquier trabajo relacionado con la Orden de los Caballeros Negros que fuera que estuviera haciendo todo el tiempo.

Pasándose una mano por el cabello, C.C. sintió una sonrisa formarse en los bordes de sus labios. Si se había quedado sin cosas que hacer adentro de la habitación, entonces qué opción le quedaba más que aventurarse fuera de la habitación?

Arrastrándose fuera de la cama, ella fué hacia la puerta cerrada extrayendo por el camino unas cuantas horquillas para el pelo de Nanally de su escondrijo en una estantería de libros.

Las puertas corredizas automáticas como las instaladas en esa cas usualmente tienen un cerrojo de apertura manual en alguna parte en caso de fallas energéticas u otras emergencias. C.C. hechó un largo vistazo a la puerta y rogó que las horquillas fueran suficiente para abrir el cerrojo.

Silenciosa como un ladrón e igual de rápida, logró abrir la puerta de la habitación y ya estaba pronto dando saltos silenciosamente por el pasillo, ignorando completamente el hecho de que estaba andando por ahí vistiendo sólamente una de las remeras blancas de Lelouch sobre la ropa interior.

Podía escuchar a la mucama afanándose en la cocina y sabía de por hecho que los hermanos no regresaban hasta más tarde, así con ése conocimiento en mano empezó a fisgonear y explorar todas las habitaciones por las que pasaba.

La primera vuelta la llevó por el baño y habiendo estado allí lo suficientemente seguido, C.C. lo salteó de su exploración y continuó su camino hacia el vestíbulo otra vez.

Le llevó dos intentos más encontrar la habitación de Nanally y después de eso, cinco minutos localizar los álbumes de fotos.

Lelouch nunca permitió que otros conocieran el hecho de que él era el príncipe de Britannia así que las fotos de su pasado eran poco comunes y en su mayor parte estaban dentro de galerías reales privadas. Obviamente, Nanally debía haber escondido algunas de los ojos de su hermano si aquellas que estaba viendo C.C ahora eran alguna prueba de ello.

Pasó las fotos con su usual cara inexpresiva, yaciendo desparramada en el piso de Nanally tras juzgarse muy vaga para subirse a la cama. Una vez que hubo satisfecho su curiosidad lo suficiente, cuidadosamente dejó el álbum de fotos de vuelta en su lugar y empezó a buscar algo más en la habitación de la princesa.

La repentina inactividad de la mucama en la cocina la alertó antes que los pasos en el pasillo y sin pensarlo dos veces, la bruja soltó el oso de peluche con el que estaba jugando, se hechó de cabeza hacia la cama de la hermana de su anfitrión y rodó debajo de ella. Apenas se las había apañado para tirar de las sábanas hacia abajo antes de que la mucama abriera la puerta.

Diez minutos después, C.C. revoleó los ojos silenciosamente mientras la mucama continuaba limpiando la habitación. Silenciosamente se preguntó cómo reaccionaría la mujer si ella salía ahora y más importante cómo reaccionaría Lelouch si la mucama la encontraba.

No que se fuera a sentir culpable por ello, es más todo lo contrario... adoraba hacer sufrir al pobre muchacho con sus pequeños enredos. El bonus sería que nada más saliera perjudicado en el proceso más que el orgullo y la dignidad de Lelouch, de los cuales tenía en cantidad.

Parecía que iba a estar ahí por un buen rato así que C.C. se retorció ligeramente en su posición bajo la cama, agarró un olvidado osito de peluche de Nanally y se puso cómoda con éste como almohada.

Sólo llevó un minuto para que se quedara dormida otra vez después de sólo una hora desde que se había despertado.

Eran pasadas las seis cuando Lelouch llegó a casa al aroma de la cena haciéndose en la cocina y Nanally rodando por el pasillo desde su dormitorio con una mirada confundida en sus delicados rasgos y el ceño fruncido.

Lelouch estaba por preguntale sobre el ceño pero fue interrumpido cuando su querida hermana menor le preguntó si la mucama había cambiado el aromatizante de ambientes.

-No, no lo hice. ¿Por qué?- respondió ésta desde la cocina.

-Mi habitación huele como...- comenzó Nanally y Lelouch se acercó más con curiosidad mientras ella intentaba pensar en una respuesta.- ...huele como a C.C-san

Ay no.

CRASH.

Y allá va la mochila de Lelouch a través de la mesa del comedor y derechito al piso mientras el prícipe salía hecho un torbellino de la habitación más rápido que la velocidad de la luz exclamando:

-¡Está bien Nanally, yo me encargo!

A lo cual la única réplica de su querida hermana fué: ¿encargarse de qué?

Lelouch saltó a traveés del vano de la puerta antes de que estuviera abierta del todo y aporreó inútilmente el botón para cerrarla de vuelta.

Apenas pudo oir a Nanally tratando de llegar de vuelta al pasillo detrás de él por curiosidad cuando la puerta al fin se cerró

-¿Hermano?- preguntó Nanally a través de la puerta- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Me voy a librar del olor por tí- mintió parcialmente Lelouch. Parcialmente porque librarse de C.C. era de hecho librarse de la fuente del olor.

Apenas podía imaginarse la cara confundida de Nanally a través de la puerta y respiró aliviado cuando finalmente escuchó el sonido de la silla de ruedas alejándose del cuarto.

-C.C.!!- susurró mientras se movía por la habitación tratando de captar algúl atisbo del cabello verde de la bruja.- ¡Hey!- dijo más fuerte mientras abría el armario de su hermana sólo para hacer una mueca ante la vista de tal cantidad de femineidad en éste: puntillas, lazos, moños, vestidos, seda, faldas y cárdigans rosa, demasiado para asimilar de un solo golpe para sus masculinos ojos. Tragando saliva, empezó a revolear la ropa hacia un lado esperando encontrar a la bruja peliverde hecha un bollo por ahí en algún lado.

-Ésto ya no es gracioso, C.C.!!- comentó Lelouch antes de agregar- ¡Realmente debería dejar de comprarle a Nanally tantos vestidos!

-¿Dijiste algo, hermano?- dijo desde ninguna parte la voz de Nanally y Lelouch dio un respingo sorprendido. ¿Cuando regresó frente a la puerta otra vez?

-Nada, no dije...

De repente hubo un susurro detrás de él y algo lo sujetó de la pierna como un monstruo arrastrando a su víctima a su guarida.

Nanally se sobresaltó cuando su hermano emitió un grito (que rozaba con lo afemeninado) desde su habitación, seguido por un fuerte golpe qu ella adivinó que era Lelouch colapsando en su piso.

-¿Hermano, estás bien?- preguntó Nanally con preocupación y se preguntó si su silla de ruedas podría servir para tirar abajo la puerta. Quizá si se propulsaba desde el extremo del pasillo y ganaba suficiente velocidad... podía destruir la silla, pero lo que fuera por la seguridad de su hermano- ¿Hermano?- intentó otra vez y aún no obtuvo respuesta. Empezó a rodar hacia atrás por el pasillo. Era Nanally vs. puerta, Primer round. Empieza la batall...

-Estoy bien, Nanally!- se escuchó la voz de Lelouch y su hermana suspiró aliviada antes de lamentarse internamente por haber perdido la oportunidad de actuar heróicamente.

-¡Pero tu gritaste, hermano!- comentó con preocupación.

-Solamente me sorprendí... porque vi una cucaracha- respondió Lelouch simplemente y luego amablemente le pidió que fuera a ayudar a Sayako-san a preparar la cena diciendo que disfrutaba mucho más la comida cuando sabía que su hermanita había ayudado a prepararla.

Bufando mentalmente pero suspirando obedientemente por afuera, Nanally silenciosamente rodó hasta la cocina donde dudaba que pudiera ayudar mucho para la cena dado que las hornallas y mesadas estaban a la altura de sus hombros.

C.C. miró al chico enfrente de ella con el ceño fruncido.

-No soy una cucaracha.- cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y silenciosamente deseó que Cheese-kun estuviera allí para abrazarlo.

Lelouch le frunció el entrecejo a ella. Ya que había probado y comprobado que la manera dura de intentar que hiciera las cosas no había funcionado, tal vez la manera suave lo haría.

-No lo eres, pero tu habilidad de existir sin importar la cantidad de abuso infligido sobre tí te hace parecida a una- dijo suavemente, logrando así que la bruja se preguntara si lo decía como un insulto o como un cumplido. Él estiró la mano y apartó delicadamente una mota de polvo en su cabeza mientras ella intentaba obligar a su cara a permanecer inexpresiva.- ¿Qué estabas haiendo en el cuarto de mi hermana? Encima bajo su cama- preguntó, pasando los dedos entre los mechones de su cabello. Ella tenía que admitirlo, se sentía bien y podría apostar que la mayoría de las chicas se hubieran derretido en éste punto.

Pero C.C no era como la mayoría de las chicas.

Nop. Las chicas normales se sonrojarían y se reclinarían en la mano del chico. Pero C.C.? C.C. se estiraría, tironearía del celular del chico hasta sacarlo de su bolsillo y se sentaría otra vez a marcar un número.

Confundido, Lelouch sólo la miró mientras del otro lado alguien respondía el teléfono y C.C. empezaba a hablar.

-Quisiera una pizza extra grande de pepperoni con...

-¡C.C.! ¡No me has contestado y no vas a pedir mas pizza!- gruñó Lelouch. Olvida la manera suave, la tonta chica es muy frustrante para perder tu paciencia con ella.

FIN DEL CAPITULO UNO

Cualquier tipo de comentario es bienvenido. Gracias por leer.

Kiki Hayashi

Traduccion: Nay Harrabots

* * *

**N. de la T.:** espero no colgarme con el resto de los capitulos -.-U estan demasiado buenos como para no leerlos. Me voooooooooooy


	2. 2: Pedazo de camisa

**N. de la trad.:** este fic es de Kiki Hayashi, yo sólo lo traduzco porque sta buenissimo!! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: No me pertence Code Geass. Le pertenece a sus legitimos dueños.

Capitulo 2: Pedazo de camisa.

-C.C.- dijo Lelouch y la bruja revoleó los ojos bajo los párpados antes de pretender que todavía estaba dormida.- C.C.!- Lelouch hubiera intentado otra vez si la bruja no lo hubiera golpeado en la cara con su peluche gigante.

-Haces mucho ruido. Es muy temprano- murmuró ella y rodó sobre un lado de modo que le daba la espalda. No era muy cómodo sin embargo, porque Cheese-kun no estaba con ella si no yaciendo ignorado en el suelo. Sabía que debería haberle arrojado la almohada a Lelouch y no a Cheese-kun.

Hubo un hundimiento en el colchón que indicaba que el chico había trepado a la cama.

-¡Despiértate, tonta!- siseó y le sacudió el hombro. Su única respuesta fue engogerse en una bola más apretada. Esta vez fué la almohada la que golpeó sus atractivos rasgos. Su propia almohada, ni más ni menos.

Gruñendo, Lelouch decidió que ya era suficiente y con un empujón C.C. rodó de la cama hacia el suelo, forzándola a despertar. C.C. balbuceó y hechando las sábanas a un lado, lo miró con sus doradas orbes.

La verdad es que se veía bastante linda, su cabello era un sexy lio, sus ojos demandantes y la camisa blanca que usaba para dormir se le caía hacia un lado del hombro revelando deliciosamente su piel color crema.

Lelouch cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo. Si, leyeron bien. Pecho desnudo. Sexy, digna de babearse, piel desnuda expuesta a la vista de todos.

Fangirls gritando y cejas levantadas

Y ya que C.C. no pertenece al primer grupo, optó por la segunda reacción y levantó una fina ceja verde.

-¿Por qué no estás vestido para la escuela todavía?- preguntó mientras reunía las mantas y trepaba de nuevo a la cama.

-Porque, tu estás usando mi camisa!!- explicó Lelouch como si fuera completamente su culpa.

-Creo que tienes otra.

-Para lavar.

-¿Y qué hay de la que tienes de repuesto?

-Prestada.

-¿A quien?

-A ti.

C.C. bajó la vista hacia la camisa que estaba usando antes de, para el horror de Lelouch, hecharse las sábanas sobre los hombros y volverse a dormir.

-¡¡C.C.!! ¡Camisa! ¡Ahora!- demandó y empezó a forcejear para quitarle las sábanas. Ya que él era el chico, es obvio que su fuerza debería ser mayor que la de la chica, al menos en teoría. Sin embargo, se le había olvidado que C.C. desafía las leyes de los estereotipos y muy pronto se vio empujado fuera de la cama pero no sin arrastrar a la chica con el.

Antes incluso de que cayeran al suelo, él ya había empezado a quitarle la camisa por la fuerza. Ya iba bastante tarde para la escuela y definitivamente no iba a llegar tarde a Física!.

-Sabes, siempre pensé que sería yo la que te violara uno de estos días, y no al revés- ella dijo simplemente y Lelouch se quedó helado, digiriendo lentamente sus palabras, hechó uin segundo vistazo a la muy comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban y finalmente con un respingo saltó lejos de ella como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.

Sonriendo malévolamente, C.C. se sentó lentamente mientras Lelouch la observaba desde una esquina.

-Yo no estaba...- empezó Lelouch pero se vio interrumpido cuando C.C. rápidamente se deshizo de la camisa y se la tiró a la cara demasiado rápido como para ver siquiera qué ropa interior estaba usando.

Ya estaba de vuelta en la cama y bajo las sábanas para el momento que él logró quitarse la camisa de la cara.

-Me debes una pizza- dijo ella simplemente y se volvió a dormir.

Él murmuró un "Mmm" y rápidamente empezó a ponerse el uniforme antes de salir apresurado para la escuela.

Fue en medio de la clase de Física cuando su cerebro finalmente decidió rebobinar hasta la declaración de C.C.

"¿¡Ella iba a violarme!?"

Esa noche, C.C. estaba muy divertida de ver al pobre chico meterse a su cama en el suelo completamente vestido con piyamas de mangas largas.

-Tú sabes que eso no sería capaz de detenerme y que esas mangas largas pueden ser usadas para atarte a los postes de la cama.

FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO

Disculpen por lo corto del capitulo, pero me gusaba así en vez de forzarme a alargarlo o separarlo en dos capitulos. Y muchas muchas muchas MUCHAS gracias a todos los que comentaron. Ustedes chicos son valiosos!

* * *

**N. de la trad.:** Waaaaa al fin!! Que velocidad la mia, traduje este cap en menos de una hora :D será por que es corto, o por que es uno de mis favoritos XD

Juassss esto expresa perfectamente mi opinión de cómo C.C. se va a terminar violando al pobre chico XDD

Comenten por favor!! Al autor original le encantan los comentarios, y a mi tambien!!


	3. 3: Pedazo de compras

Volvi -.-U Como me demoré con esto, anyway espero que lo disfruten. Voy a tratar de ir más rápido. Esta historia es original de Kiki Hayashi

Disclaimer: No me pertenece Code Geass. Le pertenece a sus legitimos dueños

CAPITULO 3: Pedazo de compras

Lelouch observó a C.C. estirarse sobre su cama vestida con una de sus camisas y un par de pantalones que eran demasiado grandes para ella. Entonces se volvió hacia el holocausto que era su guardarropa.

La chica se había probado y tirado a un lado cada artículo en su pulcro y apretado guardarropa y ni siquiera había sido lo suficientemente considerada de arreglar su desorden.

-C.C.- dijo él y la bruja dejó de mover los pies en el aire antes de darse vuelta para mirarlo, con una rebanada de pizza colgando de su boca- Necesitamos ir de compras.

La única respuesta de la chica fue levantar una ceja verde y tragar su pizza de una manera muy poco femenina.

-¿De verdad?

Cruzando los brazos en un intento de verse intimidante pero fallando, Lelouch continuó:

-Tienes que parar de destruir mi guardarropa y hacer ajustes a la ropa para que te quede sólo a tí.

Además, ya estaba harto con pelear por sus camisas de la escuela en las mañanas y de encontrarse con que la mitad de su ropa ya no le andaba más porque ella había acortado los ruedos o achicado la cintura. ¡Él era delgado pero no tanto!

...aunque era bastante agradable el sentir su escencia en sus ropas...

C.C. continuó mirándolo hasta que él revoleó los ojos y comenzó a ponerse su campera.

-Vamos.

C.C. frunció el entrecejo y entonces señaló que ella no tenía zapatos.

Media hora más tarde, después de que se las arregló para encontrar un par de sandalias de Nannally que apenas le entraban, finalmente estaban llegando a la ciudad.

Lo cual habría estado bien si la tonta bruja no hubiera decidido traer toda la caja de pizza con ella y comérsela en el autobús.

-¡C.C.!- susurró él esperando que ella captara la indirecta y dejara de comer. Estaban atrayendo mucho la atención.

-¿Hm?- respondió ella con la boca llena de muzzarela y tomate

-Por favor, deja de comer. Nos están mirando- siseó él y se preguntó si debería empezar a actuar como que no la conocía.

Ella se volvió y le dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Por qué?

-¡¡Por que no se comen pizzas en el autobús!!- susurró tan alto como pudo.

-¿No?

-¡No!

Su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más en sus labios y, encogiéndose de hombros, volvió su atención hacia la rebanada de pizza en su mano.

De acuerdo, mejor se rendía. Comenzando el plan B, también conocido como la maniobra de "ignorarla-y-pretender-que-no-la-conoces". Justo cuando el volvió su cuerpo lejos de ella en un intento de demostrar que no tenía nada que ver con la chica, sintió unos golpecitos en su hombro.

Tal vez la chica finalmente había entrado en razón y quería disculparse. Esperanzado, Lelouch se volvió y lanzó una exclamación cuando la chica lo asió del cuello de la ropa y empujó un pedazo particularmente grande de pizza en su boca.

-¿¡Qué se supone que estabas haciendo antes!?- vociferaba él entre la vergüenza y la furia tan pronto se bajaron del autobús.

La sonrisa de la chica era traviesa, y de no haber estado tan enojado, él hubiera encontrado muy incitante la forma en la que se levantaban las esquinas de sus labios.

Ignorando este estallido de furia, ella arrojó la ahora vacía caja de pizza en un tacho cercano, agarró su mano y rápidamente empezó a arrastrarlo por la calle de las compras.

-Te odio, sabes- dijo él a la puerta del probador.

-Ahá- fue su única ahogada respuesta a través de las ropas mientras se cambiaba de un conjunto a otro.

La puerta del probador se abrió unos centímetros y Lelouch se sobresaltó cuando la mano de ella se estiró, se enredó alrededor de su muñeca y lo arrastró adentro del probador con ella.

Sobrecogido, él la miró con los ojos tan grandes como un ciervo deslumbrado por la luz de las linternas.

-¡C.C.! Qué diablos...?

Súbitamente se dio cuenta de lo pequeño y angosto que era el probador y de lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos uno del otro. Oh Dios, ella iba a violarlo en un probador!! Debería haberlo sabido. Había bajado la guardia pensando que estaría seguro en un lugar público.

Los ojos dorados de C.C. centellearon divertidos antes de levantar la mano y asestarle un coscorrón justo en el medio de la frente.

-Deja de pensar cosas pervertidas.

Todavía sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y levantó su cascada de cabello verde para revelar un cierre en la espalda de su vestido.

El miedo se convirtió en molestia casi instantáneamente.

-¿¡Me trajiste hasta aquí sólo para que te suba el cierre!?

Ella se rió y Lelouch descubrió que odiaba esa risa malvada suya. Para él, era incluso más cruel que la que él llamaba su "voz de Zero"

Después de un rato, él suspiró y se adelantó.

-¿Al menos no podrías haber salido del probador y preguntarme como una persona normal?

-Tal vez- ella sonrió y se dio la vuelta otra vez cuando él terminó.

Fue entonces cuando él le echó una ojeada a lo que tenía puesto y casi le dio una hemorragia nasal.

-¡C.C.! ¿¡Qué diablos te has puesto!?- dijo casi gritando y apartó los ojos de su vestido tan revelador y miró al techo. Si, el techo era seguro.

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó ella, su voz sonando ligeramente más cerca.

Espera, ¿cerca?

Lelouch volvió sus ojos púrpura hacia abajo otra vez y estuvo a punto de gritar como una niña al darse cuenta de que ella estaba invadiendo su espacio personal. ¿Qué tenía esta bruja con eso de torturarlo?

Ella rió y retrocedió lo suficiente para que él pudiera recordar lo que estaba vistiendo y empezara a pensar qué increíble cintura que tenía. Los ojos de Lelouch se dispararon hacia el techo otra vez y empezó a repasar la tabla periódica en su mente para distraerse de la imagen de la chica en un vestido que parecía que estaba hecho de la misma cantidad de material usado para hacer una funda de almohada.

-¡C.C., por el amor de Dios! ¡Quítate eso!- tartamudeó.

-¿Que me lo quite? Muy bien- dijo ella incitantemente y Lelouch poco más y gritó cuando ella empezó a desvestirse justo ahí y entonces. El pobre chico no podría haber embestido más rápido la puerta del probador para salir disparado a la seguridad de las calles.

C.C. lo encontró tres horas después en una cafetería dos cuadras más abajo bajándose más expresos de lo que sería saludable para él. Parecía que la cafeína debía haberlo ayudado a recuperar la compostura ya que su expresión era neutral cuando ella tomó asiento delante de él.

Sus ojos púrpura la observaron por un minuto completo, tomando nota de su nuevo atuendo que había elegido para si misma y luego las bolsas de compras a sus pies.

-¿Todo lo que buscabas?- preguntó.

Ella asintió y le arrebató la taza de café de la mano para tomar un sorbo.

Él no se alteró por esto y rápidamente ordenó otro.

-Espero que no te fueras de las tiendas sin pagar- dijo Lelouch cuando llegó su nueva taza de cafeína. Pasó la mano sobre el bolsillo del pecho de su camisa y se sintió aliviado de comprobar que su billetera aún estaba ahí.

-No- contestó ella entre sorbo y sorbo- sólo asalté algunos bolsillos.

Él asintió y empezó a dar sorbos de su nueva taza.

-Aunque me llevé un sombrero de la tienda.

Asiente. Sorbo. Bajar la taza. Repetir como se guste.

-Y también pagué por el vestido de novia con tu tarjeta.

Asiente. Pausa. Registrar palabras.

C.C. sonrió con malicia mientras el chico frente a ella se ahogó en su café y esperó un minuto completo antes de estirar la mano y palmearle la espalda.

-¿V-vestido de novia?- preguntó entre toses.

-Para Nannally. Necesita casarse algún día, sabes.

Lelouch clavó la vista en la bruja. Sobre mi cadáver, decían sus ojos, y el severo frunce de sus elegantes cejas casi gritaban que escondería un Knightmare en la terraza para rostisar a cualquier espécimen masculino que estuviera a su alcance sólo por atreverse a pensar de esa forma en su querida hermana.

C.C. se rió, su risa era suave y se notaba que estaba muy divertida.

-Sólo estaba bromeando.

Y él se tranquilizó.

-En realidad es para ti. El blanco te va muy bien y siempre me pareció que tenías una predilección por los vuelos.

El resto de los clientes en la tienda se volvieron para mirar mientras el apuesto joven junto a la ventana parecía estar atragantándose otra vez.

C.C. se recostó en la silla y sonrió mientras daba sorbos a su expreso. Chico tonto... era bastante obvio que no había manera de que ella pudiera haber comprado el vestido si él había estado en posesión de su tarjeta todo el tiempo.

Todavía confundía a Lelouch cómo se las arregló la bruja para hacerlo pagar por el resto de sus compras esa tarde y cómo terminó él cargando todas las bolsas mientras ella paseaba frente a las vidrieras sin siquiera un bolso en la mano.

También lo desconcertó cómo lograron hacer caber dichas bolsas en un taxi pero él no se iba a quejar especialmente si significaba llegar a casa más rápido.

Cerró de un golpe el baúl del taxi y procedió a subirse después de C.C. sólo para cuando descubrió varias cajas de pizza apiladas en una elegante pila en su regazo.

-¡C.C.!- cómo diablos la chica había logrado conseguir cuatro cajas de pizza en la misma cantidad de tiempo que le llevaba a él poner las bolsas en el baúl todavía era un misterio para él.

Ella lo observó desde el oscuro interior del taxi, con una rebanada de pepperoni colgando de sus labios.

-¿Si?

Él rápidamente señaló un cartel que colgaba del asiento del conductor.

"Prohibido comer y beber en este vehículo". En negritas, subrayado, rojo y en mayúsculas.

Ella parpadeó al leer el cartel mientras tragaba su comida.

-El conductor no se ha quejado todavía- se encogió de hombros y mordió otro pedazo.

Lelouch se volvió y miró al hombre detrás del volante quien simplemente se encogió de hombros, le dedicó una media sonrisa llena de dientes y finalmente le levantó los pulgares.

Sin ayuda entonces. Uno hubiera pensado que el conductor habría detestado que su taxi acabara apestando a pizza pero aparentemente estaba perfectamente bien si la pizza estaba siendo devorada por una linda chica con un lindo sombrero y una cintura como para babearse.

Suspirando se subió al taxi y cinco minutos después, una rebanada de pizza fué empujada forzosamente en su boca.

A la mañana siguiente Lelouch clavó la vista en la joven despatarrada como un animal muerto a lo largo de su colchón.

-¡C.C! Estás usando mi camisa otra vez!

La chica murmuró algo y rodó para quedar mirando hacia el otro lado.

-¿¡Que no te compré ropa de cama!?

C.C. alcanzó una almohada. C.C. levantó la almohada. C.C. tiró la almohada y FWAP. La almohada de C.C. dio en el blanco.

Lelouch arrojó la almohada de vuelta a la bruja de pelo verde.

-Te odio, sabes.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3


End file.
